


Chance Meeting

by Xailey



Series: Trekking Through Heaven and Hell [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xailey/pseuds/Xailey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is the captain of the starship, Celestial, Adam is a medical ensign straight out of Starfleet Academy assigned to the Celestial and he is late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Meeting

Adam could remember his first day aboard the Celestial perfectly. This probably had something to do with the fact that he was late, but his shuttle had been delayed so what could he do. The turbolift had seemed to take forever to get from the shuttle bay to the deck sickbay was on and he didn’t want the chief medical officer, Dr. Milton to think he was the kind of person who usually slacked off. As soon as the doors opened he shot out of the turbolift and down the hall. He really should have been watching where he was going so it shouldn’t have surprised him when he rounded the corner and ran head on into someone, knocking himself down.

“I’m so sorry” he said as he took the hand the other person had offered to help him up, “My shuttle got in late and I--”

His voice caught in his throat as he looked up and got a proper look at the man he had run into. First off, the man was very attractive, with dark hair and green eyes. Almost immediately after that he noticed the four pips on his uniform collar.

“Y-you’re the captain.” said Adam. He had just run into the captain

“Yes, Captain Michael Novak at your service.” he said giving Adam a smile and dear god that smile, “How about you?”

“Ensign Adam Milligan, sir, medical.” he replied.

“Where are you headed in such a hurry, Adam?”

“Sickbay, sir”

“I’ll walk with you. I’m headed that way myself. Balthazar gets annoyed when I wait too long to come in for my physical.” And just like that he was imagining the _captain_ shirtless.

“Balthazar?” he asked trying to clear his mind of the previous thoughts.

“Balthazar is Dr. Milton’s first name. We’ve known each other for years, since the Academy. He’s a damn good doctor.” The captain commented as they walked along.

Adam wasn’t sure what to say without making a fool out of himself considering all he could really think about was that this was his first day and he had already literally ran into the freaking captain. He couldn’t have been more thankful when they made it to sickbay only moments later. The sickbay doors opened to reveal a blond man in a medical uniform flirting with a young female ensign who looked more than a little uncomfortable. She was sitting on a biobed and gave Michael and Adam a pleading look. The blond noticed the two of them walk in as well and sighed.

“You can leave.” he told the woman who hurried out, “You’re late, ensign.” Adam opened his mouth to explain, but the man just continued “As for you, I see you’ve finally come in for your bloody physical.”

“It’s good to see you to” Michael said, “I take full responsibility for him being late. Ensign Milligan and I ran into each other on the way here and I insisted he walk with me.”

“Yeah, whatever. Just hop on that biobed and take your shirt off.” Balthazar motioned to his left, “And ensign, since you are finally here how about you do the captain’s physical.”

Adam’s brain short circuited just a little, but under the judging eyes of Dr. Milton he managed to get through it. He was flushed the entire time, but the captain didn’t seem to be bothered or notice anything unusual at all. When Michael left he found himself both never wanting to see him again and looking forward to the next time they would meet.

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some art  
> 
> 
> <http://xailey56.tumblr.com/post/63475689310/i-wanted-to-get-these-done-in-time-for-midam-week>


End file.
